


Christmas, Day 3: Snowy Night

by RandomPersonaFanatic



Series: Christmas Week, 2017 (RPF) [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPersonaFanatic/pseuds/RandomPersonaFanatic
Summary: Rise and Yu arrive at the Dojima household, late to a meet-up.  What happens after the others leave?





	Christmas, Day 3: Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm generally tired; I had to write this entire thing within an hour or two. Sleep deprivation is not cool, kids. 
> 
> Also, my P4 ship is revealed! Probably the most disliked romance options across all the games, which I don't understand. In terms of character, Rise and Yu are literally meant for each other. But that's beside the point, I don't want to start a waifu war.

  
  


Christmas, Day 3: Snowy Night

 

"And that's all, everyone! Have a beautiful night!"

 

Rise blew a kiss as she walked towards the edge of the stage, invoking ear-piercing screams and more obnoxiously loud cheering from the crowd. As quickly as she could, the superstar went to her dressing room, shutting the door behind her and changing out of her costume. Within minutes, she exited the room, leaving a slight mess for the staff to clean up. Accompanied by a few security guards, she managed to slip past a crowd that consisted of people who wanted to get her signature. On the other hand, Kanamin, who had decided to leave unaccompanied through a back entrance, was mobbed near instantaneously.

 

Once she was outside of the vicinity, Rise waved away the guards. They complied to the unspoken command, doing a full one-eighty and leaving her to her own devices as she entered the final train of the day. When she confirmed that she was the only one of few awake in the car, she opened the group chat consisting of the Investigation Team. The messages read as such:

 

Naoto: Where's Rise? She's a few minutes late...

 

Yu: She had a concert today, remember?

 

Yosuke: Yeah, yeah. You're running late too, partner. Why's that?

 

Chie: Don't tell me you're eating without us!

 

Yu: I have my own reasons. I'll be coming once I finish whatever I'm doing.

 

Kanji: "Whatever you're doing"? Isn't that a bit too vague, senpai?

 

Yukiko: Well, no matter what the case is, you and Rise must arrive within the shortest time frame possible.

 

Yu: I'm getting on the last train right now. I'll be seeing you all soon.

 

Rise checked the faces and the hair of the people sitting around her. There was no sign of her silver-haired senpai, to her disappointment. She closed her phone and let her eyes drift down. Before long, she was shaken awake by the shrill voice of the conductor. "We have arrived at Inaba. This is the final stop for today. Good night!"

 

Drowsy, Rise got off of the train. To her surprise, a figure got off from the car next to her. Once her visioned focused, she called out to him in surprise.

 

"Senpai!"

 

Rise threw herself on Yu, hugging his arm as if her life depended on it. She looked up at him, putting on a large smile as she did so. "Yu! Where have you been?"

 

Yu looked at her, a cheeky smirk crawling on his lips. "Where do you think?"

 

Rise gasped. "You were at my concert?"

 

"Of course," Yu said, nodding. "I can't miss your concert on such a special night, after all."

 

"Special night?" Rise asked, tilting her head in confusion. Yu justs smiled in response.

 

"It's been nearly two years since we faced Adachi, hasn't it?"

 

"Oh, right! It has!"

 

Yu shook his head. "We shouldn't delay any further. Let's get to the others; they're waiting for us."

 

"Right."

 

Still holding onto his arm, Yu and Rise walked to the Dojima household. At the entrance, Rise finally let go of Yu's arm as he held the door open for her to enter. The moment they stepped inside the household, Teddie, Nanako, and the rest of the Investigation Team crowded around them.

 

"Where have you two been?" Kanji asked.

 

"Yeah, where have you guys been?" Yosuke followed up. "We've been waiting for an hour now!"

 

"Have you two been doing some things without us?" Teddie asked with a slight wink.

 

"Teddie! Don't say things like that!" Yukiko scolded. "If they did do it, it isn't our business to dig into it!"

 

"Aw, but Yuki-tan-!"

 

"Shush, you bear!" Chie said, annoyed. "We have other things to talk about than what they do behind the scenes!"

 

Rise blushed. "You guys! We aren't like that!"

 

"Then why did you two both arrive at the same time, exactly an hour late?" Naoto inquired.

 

Rise opened her mouth to think of an excuse, but Yu cleared his throat, interrupting her. "I was held up by work, and Rise had a concert. It just so happened we both had to take the last train here."

 

The superstar nodded in agreement. The conversation continued, changing topics from Rise and Yu to the girl's cooking, which all of them seemed excited to begin. In a small panic, Naoto and Kanji offered to cook something, rushing into the kitchen before anyone could object. Chie and Yosuke began to argue off to the side about some sort of sock, and Yu stood in the center of all the chaos, looking around. A sense of nostalgia overcame him as he watched all of the shenanigans occur.

 

One by one, each of the people began to leave. Kanji had received a burn on his hand when a Naoto, nervous about being alone with Kanji, had dropped a pot of hot soup and he had tried to catch it. Embarrassed about the situation, Naoto had left, with Kanji following to attempt to make the situation less awkward. Yukiko and Chie had mysteriously disappeared when Rise had mentioned doing the King's game, leaving only Teddie, Nanako, Yosuke, Yu, and Rise in the household. After Yu had put Nanako to sleep, Yosuke dragged Teddie back to Junes, leaving only Rise and Yu alone.

 

"So, it's just us now?" Rise asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

The air between the two was surprisingly comfortable. After a few minutes of sitting together, Rise spoke up. "So, when should we tell the others?"

 

Yu chuckled. "It's been two years. Anytime soon?"

 

Rise shook her head before snuggling it into the nape of Yu's neck. "Nah. The girls would freak out, you know that?"

 

"I know."

 

Rise suddenly stood up, trying- and failing- to pull Yu up with her. "C'mon! Let's go outside! It's supposed to snow today, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

Yu got off of the carpet, following Rise as they headed outside. As predicted, snow had begun to fall, lightly blanketing the area and giving off a peaceful, ghostly chill. The two stood under a dim streetlight, staring at the falling flakes in a state of admiration. Rise stuck her tongue out to catch a falling flake, letting out a quiet giggle as the snow tickled her face. At the sight of her childish actions, Yu chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "This is nice, isn't it?"

 

Rise laughed joyously, wrapping both her arms around Yu's neck. "It is!"

 

"Would you say it's better than our monthly outings?" Yu asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Hrm..." she replied, frowning as she looked up at Yu. A few moments of deep thought later, and she began to respond. "I don't kn-"

 

At that moment, the silver-haired teen planted a kiss on her open mouth. They held the kiss for a solid minute before breaking apart. "Now, I'm going to ask this again: is this better than our monthly outings?"

 

In a dreamy state, Rise responded. "Yes. Yes, it is."

 

Suddenly, she felt herself lose weight as Yu picked her up, carrying her back to the house. "Wha-"

 

Yu put a finger to her lips. "We can't stay out here forever, can we? I think it's time that you get some beauty sleep."

 

Rise frowned. "But I was enjoying this~"

 

"And you'll enjoy it more once you've woken up to a winter wonderland."

 

The red-haired girl sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you'll have to make breakfast for me."

 

Yu did his best to hide the wince that came with that statement. "I was planning to in the first place."

 

In a swift motion, Rise pulled herself up to his ear, whispering something softly. The two blushed as Rise let go, allowing herself to be carried the rest of the way to Yu's room in silence, where she jumped off of his arms and into the bed. Yu joined her, and the two fell into a deep, peaceful sleep...

 

Needless to say, Yukiko and Chie were quite surprised once they burst out of hiding from the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, as this is a one-shot, there are probably fifty mistakes that my tired brain missed. I hope that it was enjoyable nonetheless. As always, comments help motivate me more than a kudos or a favorite; so please, leave any sort of acknowledgment that you cared enough to even read the notes.


End file.
